


'securing' the perimeter

by luoniiel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s Stucky, Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoniiel/pseuds/luoniiel
Summary: I'll be posting process pics and details on my tumblr (same username as here). Hope you like it!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Stucky Secret Santa 2019





	'securing' the perimeter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eurydia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurydia/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting process pics and details on my tumblr (same username as here). Hope you like it!


End file.
